


Ya’aburnee

by wyntre



Series: The Space Between Words [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, they survived the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntre/pseuds/wyntre
Summary: Bedelia: "Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you, and find nourishment at the very sight of you?"Love is violent, a torrent of emotions that crash down upon you, unseen and unheard until the wave buries you and slams your fragile body against the sandbank.





	Ya’aburnee

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’aburnee - Arabic for "you bury me"
> 
> I am in Hannibal hell and I'm not sure I want out.

 

_It's a curious thing, love. A series of chemical reactions that overwhelm the senses and takes you apart. It shatters you and rebuilds you, a mirror of who you once were. You take on the parts of your lover that are missing from you. Love leaves indelible marks on the souls of those who feel it. Those who experience it. It echoes out across rooms, in looks, touches. A hand on the small of your back can be all you need to ground you. Sometimes a song, a smell - the first few notes struck on a piano, or the scent of butter melting in a pan – something that reminds you of the person you love, or loved. Love is hunger, intimacy. Love is violent, a torrent of emotions that crash down upon you, unseen and unheard until the wave buries you and slams your fragile body against the sandbank._

* * *

 

When Will wakes he no longer trembles with fear and dread. He no longer has nightmares about the things he has seen, the things he has done. He feels Hannibal’s warm breath against his skin, his large hand anchoring him to the bed, and Will knows he is safe. No more nightmares. When Hannibal runs a thumb over his jawline and looks at him with amber eyes framed by thick eyelashes; gentle and kind, without a hint to who he is. Safety. Intimacy. Will feels something unfathomable and unnameable when Hannibal kisses him, when he wraps strong arms around his slim waist. They survived. Love survived.

* * *

 

In the dim pre-dawn light, Hannibal turns over and opens his eyes. Will is sleeping, sheet bunched around his hips, revealing the beautiful scars and gently sculpted torso Hannibal had worshipped the night before.  
” Tu esi menas,” Hannibal whispers, his eyes travelling to Will’s face – not scrunched up in fear, but peaceful, calm. Hannibal reaches out and pulls Will to him. Will shifts in his sleep, but does not stir; instead sensing safety in Hannibal’s arms. He curls into the offered embrace. Hannibal runs his long fingers through Will’s dark hair and stares up at the ceiling, his heart audible in his chest. The wave comes, crashing. He lets it land, throwing him against the sandbank, crushing him – something he would experience time and time again for Will.

The world turns around them, but together they are safe; and they would follow each other to the ends of the earth.

~fin~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Tu esi menas -Lithuanian for "you are art"
> 
> Mad Mikkelson and Hugh Dancy are going to be my undoing


End file.
